The Prince and His Bride
by Clato 27
Summary: Cato is the the prince of Panem and heir to the throne. Clove is a common girl with a drunk for a father. They met by chance and fell in love, keeping their relationship a secret for almost three years before Cato's father, King Snow, arranges for him to marry another. But Cato and Clove won't let him stand in the way of their love. Clove/Cato. Story's better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. I've literally had this written since September of last year and like haven't posted it because I wanted to finish my other story. So, I hope you like this. **

Chapter 1:

Clove walked threw the corridors of the castle, the unfamiliar feeling on the satin gown the only thing reminding her that she wasn't living in a dream. It felt like one though, to actually walk threw the castle as if she belonged there. Cato had asked her to come, since it was his birthday ball. He had snuck her one of his late mother's dresses and added her name to the list of wealthy people his father, the King, had invited.

She was the first peasant to ever be in the castle and the only peasant to befriend the prince, let alone be his lover. "Clove," she heard Cato call as she entered the grand ballroom, she took a slight detour wanting to see the grand paintings and tapestries, luckily she hadn't gotten lost.

She spun around, smiling from ear to ear when she saw the young prince. "Hello, Prince Cato. Happy birthday" she said, forcing the word prince before her beloved's name and even adding a small curtesy. She hadn't called him that since they first met on the streets during one of Cato's many excursions.

"Glad you came, miss Clove" he said, his smile growing at her discomfort of calling him a prince. It was the same look she gave him when he had told her to call him just Cato years before. "And, may I add, you look beautiful." He took her hand, spinning her so he could see the red satin dress.

"Only because you gave me this dress" she said, a small blush growing on her cheeks. She never believed herself to be beautiful and she had no one to tell her that but Cato.

"It had been in the wardrobe for almost sixteen years, it needed to be worn" Cato said. It was his mother's favourite dress, the one Cato pictured her wearing whenever he thought of his mother. She had died a few months after his brother, Prince Peeta, was born and his father remarried less than a month later. Cato still resented him for it.

"Thank you" Clove said. The words tasted unfamiliar on her tong. She was strong and independent, never taking anything from anyone but Cato was the exception. Then again, he was the exception to everything. "You look dashing as well" she added, taking in his dark suit and red tie.

Cato held out his hand as the band started a new song. "Would you like to dance?" He asked and Clove gladly took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Cato placed his hand on her waist and held the other and Clove placed her free hand on Cato's shoulder. "I really want to kiss you" he stated, the fear of being overheard gone thanks to the loud music and the real Cato, the one only a handful of people see, came out.

Clove laughed lightly as Cato spun her. "We can sneak away in a little while and you may do whatever you want with me" she said as she returned to Cato's arms. She laughed again at the naughty smile on Cato's lips.

"We could always sneak away right now" he whispered to her. "No one will notice except Peeta. You're my only friend here. Everyone else are Father's diplomat friends and the people of high society."

"So I am the poorest person here?" She asked and Cato spun her again.

Clove expected him to chuckle and shake his head at her sarcasm, but instead his blue eyes were serious and he told her, "money doesn't matter at all, Clove." They held each others gaze for a few moments, still moving to the in sync with the other party goers. It was Cato who broke the silence, "I think we could slip away now."

Clove nodded and lopped her arm threw Cato's as he escorted her out of the ball room and threw the winding corridors of the castle. Clove admired the beautiful architecture and art work while Cato lead her threw his home. All she could think about was how the carpet cost more than her home. "Where would you like to go, my drear?" Cato asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I haven't the slightest idea" she said truthfully. Her head fell against his shoulder as they turned another corner before stopping in front of a tall wooden door. Cato pushed it open and they stepped out into a garden. It was beautiful even in the darkness of night when most of the flowers were closed and colorless but there was something about it. Something that just sang beauty when one looked upon it.

"It's beautiful" she said. Cato picked a perfect white flower and placed it in her hair. "Why did you bring me here?"

"No one knows about this place and even someone who did would never come down here. This is Mother's garden" he answered, pushing a piece of Clove's jet black hair out of her face and resting his hand on her cheek. His lips found hers in a sweet, passionate kiss but he didn't dare take it further, knowing the consciences if anyone found them together so intamently. "I need to ask you something" he whispered in her ear once he pulled away.

Clove watched him as he kneeled in front of her, taking her small hand in both of his big ones. "Clove, I love you" he started. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you and I purposely ran into you that day in the market. Of coarse I didn't know then but there was something drawing me towards you. The last three years have been the best of my life, Clove, and I want to spend the rest of my years with you. I know we are young and I know we aren't supposed to be together, but I love you to much to let you go. Clove Helane Sevina, will you marry me?"

All the air in Clove's lounges seemed to escape at that moment. Marriage. The word seemed foreign to her at that moment but oh so familiar. Their relationship was forbidden- if the king even thought of it he would have her head- but the love they felt for each other was so strong and real. They were also so young, Clove seventeen years and Cato eighteen only by a few hours. But as Clove looked at the man kneeling before her, his blue eyes full of love and certainty she could only answer one word,

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I suppose you want the dress back" Clove said as she looked at the beautiful red satin gown hanging on her closet door. It was falling off at the hinges and didn't hide the three faded dresses inside, but it was all she had. She ran her hand over the fabric before pulling her own old dress from the rack.

"Keep it. It'll only sit in a locked closet if I take it back" he said from the bed, leaning against the broken headboard, his chest bare.

"I'm not going to wear it. I'll probably be killed for thievery" Clove said, pulling the dress over her naked body. Clove sat next to him on her creaking bed next to her fiancé. Cato had offered several times to buy her new clothes and furniture, but Clove had always refused. She almost never took a hand out from anyone.

"Shame" Cato said, his hand stroking her cheek and leaving a light kiss on her neck, making her crave for more. "You looked so beautiful in it. Well, more beautiful than usual." Clove smiled and her cheeks became a lighter shade of pink. "Like the first time we met. You have become so much more beautiful since then" he said and kissed her jaw. Clove smiled when she remembered when she first met the young prince.

It was a clear day in the kingdom and the town was bustling with villagers. Cato was walking among them, no one gave him a second glance. His father never allowed someone that would be in this market to step foot inside that castle. He had snuck out that day, telling his professor he was going riding, but had just left the castle to wander the kingdom.

Cato walked along the cobblestone streets, looking at the shops and deciding what to buy. He had taken a few coins from his brother, knowing he would never notice. His eyes fell onto a small girl in between two booths. She was extremely beautiful, Cato noticed, but there was something about her that was captivating and different about her beauty.

She looked around, the few midnight black hairs that escaped from her messy bun hitting her face in the process. When she thought no one was watching her, she grabbed a loaf of bread from one cart, stuffing it under her cloak before grabbing an apple and doing the same.

She walked away and Cato followed her, his curiosity was never something he could tame. Then again, he never tried.

He caught up to her quickly. "I saw that, you know" he said. They were now out of the market and in a not inhabited back ally. All of a sudden there was a knife pressed against his throat.

"You didn't see anything" the raven haired beauty said.

"Calm down, beautiful. I just wanted to talk to you. I'm not that good at conversation" he said truthfully, sweat dripping down his forehead as the blade was removed from his neck.

"Oh" she murmured and slid the knife back into her boot. This was the first time she had looked at the boy and she was surprised to note how attractive he was. Boys like him didn't notice girls like her. "Well, I'm Clove Sevina" she said and put out her hand out for him to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand, Cato took it and placed a kiss on it. That's what he had been taught to do in the castle. "I'm Cato Snow."

Clove's gasp was barely audible. Her green eyes were wide and filled with surprise. "As in Prince Cato?" She asked, mortified that she had almost killed the Prince of Panem, the heir to the throne. And he had seen her steal, the King had hanged and whipped so many people for stealing just an apple.

Cato sighed. "Yes, but I would much prefer you to call me Cato."

Clove stared at him for a few seconds. "I am almost killed the Prince" she whispered to herself. "You are going to turn me into the Peacekeepers aren't you?" The Peacekeepers were the police of the kingdom. They were very strict and often whipped people on the spot. King Snow had told them to be brutal and almost never let their victim live.

"No. I like you more than my father so you will live another day, Lady Clove" Cato smiled and Clove visibly relaxed.

"Thank you so much, Prince Cato" she said, giving him a small curtsy. "Surely, there is something I can do for you as a thank you."

The blond boy smiled, holding out his arm for her to take. She took it and he lead her down the cobblestone street. "Two actually" he grinned at her. "One, you are not allowed to call me Prince Cato. Just Cato would suffice well. Two, you would be my friend, if you want to of coarse."

Clove stopped and faced the boy. "Your friend? Don't you have loads of them being the Prince? Why would you want to be my friend? I'm just a commoner from the Seam."

Cato chuckled. "My best friend is my brother. Everyone else I know only cares about me for my title, and I like you."

"I was so scared of you when we first met" Clove said as Cato's lips made a trail from her lips to the base of her neck.

"Why?" Cato murmured against her skin. Clove removed Cato's lips from her neck and met them with her lips. "Stop changing the subject, love. Now tell me, why were you scared of me?"

"I almost killed the heir to the throne and he saw me steal less than five minuets before. I felt like you could get me killed at anytime. Then I fell in love with you and the fear grew" she explained.

"Are you still scared of me?" He asked his finger twirling around a piece of her hair.

Clove shook her head. "Not after the first time you kissed me."

It was the middle of the night, on Clove's birthday. It had been about six months since they first met and their relationship had blossomed. Both of them wanted to become something more, but Clove was to scared to take the step and Cato was looking for the right moment to.

"Cato, where are you taking me?" She asked, holding Cato's hand and hoping she wouldn't trip as he pulled her from her small house and into an open field.

"Well, since you wouldn't accept my present I had to give you something that wouldn't dip into the kingdoms fortune my father is to cheap to spend" he said. Clove had since learned that Cato resented his father. He remarried to early in Cato's opinion and never paid attentions to his sons. "We're here" he whispered and sat her down on the lushis green grass.

He pushed her onto her back and removed the blindfold. Above her was a thousand stars. She let out a gasp. "It's beautiful, Cato" Clove said and he laid down next to her.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Cato asked, lacing his fingers through hers. This was his opportunity. "It almost compares with your beauty. I also want to tell you something."

Clove grinned. "Besides happy birthday?" She asked, turning in her side to look into Cato's electric blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Yes" Cato whispered, hie finger brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder. His heart was beating wildly and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew how wrong their relationship would seemed to another. They would think Clove was only with Cato for his money, but she wouldn't take anything from him.

"Are you going to tell me or just look at me?" She asked. Her hair shimmered in the light of the full moon, her pale skin made her look like a ghost and her green eyes eliminated like a cat's in the dark.

He blinked. "You know I've never been good with words" he said. It was true, besides Clove, Cato only talked to Peeta. Over the years the two brothers had since came up with secret languages and facial expressions to communicate, so they barely spoke English anyway.

Clove gave an exaggerated sigh. She was amused. "Then how are you going to tell me this very important thing?"

"With actions" he murmured. His hand rested on her freckled cheek and his eyes flitted back and fourth from her eyes to her lips as he leaned in slightly. Clove realized what he was doing and met him half way. Their lips connected and heir feelings were revealed.

"Kissing you is my favorite thing to do" he said and gave Clove a quick peck on the lips. He kissed her repeatedly until she was giggling to much for him to get much of anything besides her teeth. His hands trailed her curves and he pulled away. "Why in Panem did you put on a dress, love?" He asked and Clove laughed once again before Cato's lips silenced her.

**A/N: Whoever predicted a flashback of how they met is physic. To the guests Katie, make an account and write a story! If it has Clato in it I will like it and read it so go make an account and put those ideas of yours on paper... Or a document... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You gave her mother' sting didn't you?" Peeta asked his brother as they stood on the balcony over looking the kingdom.

Cato turned his head to look at his brother. "Why does it matter? You said you didn't want it."

"I know. I thought you would tell before you did. I only found out when I noticed the ring was missing" Peeta said.

"I didn't want Father to hear" Cato replied.

Peeta shook his head, following Cato's eyes to the small, rundown village that he knew Clove lived in. "He doesn't have spies on us, Cato. Well, not on me anyway."

"Ironic really. He's watching the wrong heir" Cato whispered. He said it mostly for himself, but he knew his brother could hear.

Ever since the two princess were little, they knew Peeta was a better fit for the throne. Cato, the rightful heir, was much more headstrong and rash. On he other hand, Peeta put others desires before his and was thoughtful, he always seemed to make the right decisions. He beat Cato in all their lessons while Cato beat him with steel. They were opposites besides their looks.

Ever since Cato met Clove they had a plan. Cato was promised to marry Princess Katniss of Twelve. When Peeta was five years old, he and Katniss met at a ball and he had fallen head over heels in love with her. But Cato stood in the way of their love. Then Cato met Clove and he wanted- no, needed- to get out of his marriage. They came up with a simple plan, Cato and Clove would leave the kingdom. They would marry and go somewhere King Snow would never find them. Peeta would have to take his place as king and Katniss's husband.

Peeta looked around the balcony. No one was in sight. If anyone were to find out about their plan, they would probably both be killed by their father. "I'm surprised he hasn't figured out our plan. We could kill him and he wouldn't notice until your sword I'd in his heart."

Cato belted out a laugh. "Wow, Prince Peeta of Panem actually having a brutal thought? I never thought I would see this day."

Peeta shoved his shoulder into the older blond's and muttered, "shut up, Brother. You're the one who can't sit through a diplomatic meeting without falling asleep and snoring so loud the whole kingdom can hear you."

"Touché, Peeta, touché. But be warned, this battle is far from over." With that, Cato left the balcony.

XxXxX

Clove lived alone. She had since she was small and her father turned to drinking. He only drinker because of his wife and son's death. In that time it wasn't unlikely for mother's to die during childbirth.

Clove's mother had bore three children. First it was Clove and then a year later she gave Clove a little brother. Shortly after they both became very sick, Clove's mother barely survived and the first son died quickly and painlessly.

Clove's mother didn't recover very well and she became pregnant again because of her father's need to have a son. She gave birth to a second son, but didn't live long enough to hear his first cry. The little boy lived though. Clove named him Marvel because her father was to depressed to look at them.

All Clove's father did after Marvel's birth was drown his sorrows in alcohol. Clove took it upon herself to take care of herself and her brother. She fed them and clothes them as well as she could. They barely scraped by. She never blamed her brother for their mother's death, she never liked the woman because she never smiled at her. Clove always had a thing about smiling.

Maybe that's what drew her to Cato. He could always make her smile.

It wasn't until Marvel's fourth birthday that Clove was pulled from her bed one night. She was gaged and her kidnapped smelled like beer and whiskey. Her little brother was right beside her, whimpering.

He threw them into the river and held them down until he thought they were dead. Clove had stopped struggling early. She was tired and didn't care anymore. He let her go and she washed up on the shore, pretending to be dead so her father would leave her. Forever. Marvel hadn't though of that and he drowned.

A Peacekeeper found her and Marvel's corpse in the morning. He had been pretty nice, probably only because Clove was shaking and crying and looked scarred out of her wits. He asked her what happened.

"Papa tried to kill me" was all she could say and once she said it, she couldn't shake the though. Her father was hanged for murder and Marvel just became a memory.

One would think her past would haunt her forever, but she wouldn't let it. She was to determined to leave the past in the past. Clove had a dark past, but a very bright future.

**A/N: sorry this took me so long to update. It is dedicated to Cloverrrrrrr because I love her. She's like my fanfiction hubby. Haha, I'm going to get internet punched for that one. **

**To the guest Katie: make an account, PM me and I will help you with ideas. This goes to anyone who needs help starting stories and ideas because I have plenty of them and I love to help people with stories.**

**So I'm kinda getting sucked into some other fandoms and writing kinda different stuff. So I wrote a one-shot for a movie (it's called Flypaper and like no one has seen it) and I don't know here to put it. Does anyone know where I can post it? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Clove was awaken on her eighteenth birthday by her not so agile fiancé breaking into her house. The sky was still dark outside and the only light source in the house was the light of the moon outside her window. She didn't move, knowing no one in the kingdom would try and steal anything from her house. She was one of the poorest citizens in Panem, not even the most desperate thieve would bother with the shack Clove lived in.

"What are you doing here, Cato?" She asked, her eyes falling closed and tightening the blankets around her petite frame.

She heard an annoyed groan from the main room and Cato stomped into her room. "Will I ever be able to surprise you?" Cato asked, leaning against her doorway, smiling lazily at the sight of his princess tangled hair and sheets in the moonlight flowing in through her window.

Clove turned onto her side, burying her head into her soft as a cloud pillow (the only thing she didn't complain about Cato buying her). "Not as long as you walk as loud as a stampede" she said. "What are you doing here so early?"

Cato's feet padded against the dirt floor and her bed dipped as Cato rolled onto it. His arm encircled her waist and his head found a place in the crook of her neck. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, love" he whispered against her skin.

"Most normal people do that during the actual day, not the wee hours of the morning" Clove said as Cato kissed the soft skin of her neck.

Cato's head emerged from her neck and a laugh vibrated through his chest. "I thought you've realised that I am no where near normal" Cato said and turned Clove onto her back. "Now, will you just let me give the love of my life her present?" He asked, his lips ghosted over hers, tempting her with the sweet taste of his lips.

"I am no one to stop you."

Cato's lips met hers for a second before he rolled off her and walked out of the room. "What was that, Cato?" She asked angrily and then murmured to herself, "he's such a fucking tease."

Cato returned a few seconds later with the small parcel wrapped in colorful parchment. Colored parchment was only for the rich. Clove had never seen it before. Cato tossed the parcel to her. "That's your gift" he said.

"You shouldn't have bought me anything" she said and Cato fell down on the bed next to her.

He grinned at her. "I didn't. I hope you don't mind but I took a leaf out your book and stole something for you." Clove laughed lightly and Cato picked his present out of her lap and placed of on her hands. Clove ripped the paper to reveal a golden chain. "I mean, it's only from my step-mother's jewellery box and she'll probably never even notice it's gone, but I thought you would like it. And not get killed for wearing it."

"It's nice" Clove said and gave him a short peck on the lips. "But I don't have anything to put on it."

"Actually, I believe you do" Cato said. He grabbed Clove's hand and slipped the silver banded ring off Clove's finger. He ignored Clove's questions on what he was doing and put his mother's ring on the chain. "I noticed you never wear it outside and I know you are going to loose it someday if you keep taking it off. I really don't want that to happen so now you can wear it everywhere and no one will ever know."

Clove grinned as Cato clasped the necklace around her neck. "Thank you, Cato. I love it" she said and turned around, placing her hands on his shoulders. "And I love you." She kissed him quickly. "Now, tell me. Why are you here so early?"

Cato's finger trailed down her cheek and her neck, tracing her collarbone. "We already made plans to spend the whole day together, but something came up."

"What?"

"The King and Queen of Safre and their daughter are coming here for a while and I need to be at the castle when they arrive. But I promise tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together as well. I just hope you won't get tired of me."

"And their daughter. Is she your...?" Clove trailed off, her eyes traveling from Cato's to her worn, old sheets. It never bothered Clove that Cato was promised to another because she always knew how much Cato loved and cared for her, but whenever he mentioned a princess or distant kingdom she couldn't help but wonder if this one would rip Cato from her dirty, poor fingers.

Cato forced Clove's eyes to meet his once again. "No, my love, and even if she was, you would have nothing to worry about. I love you to much to settle with a shallow, rich, spoiled princess that only sees me as duty" he said and his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

Clove's arms wrapped around Cato's neck as he pulled her farther onto his lap by her waist. Their lips smacked together loudly and it was only their pesky need for oxygen that made them pull away. Clove's eyes remained closed as she rested her forehead against Cato's. She breathed in deeply and whispered, "I love you, Cato. I love you so, so much."

Cato grinned. "I love you too." He captured her lips once again and they fell back onto the bed. Cato's hands ran down her clothed sides and Clove could feel a groan rumble in his chest. Cato pulled away from Clove for a second, his blue eyes boring into Clove's green ones. "Why in the world, my beautiful love, do you wear clothes if I'm only going to rip them off you?"

Clove's face stretched into a smile and a small laugh passed her lips before she forced Cato's lips back on hers and they fell into a morning of complete bliss.

XxXxX

Cato stood on the steps leading up to the grand castle, waiting for the carriages of the royal family of Safre to arrive. He was in a formal suit and felt extremely uncomfortable, he had since he had left Clove alone earlier that afternoon. He felt something wasn't right.

"What is that on your neck?" His father hissed at him. Cato was a good foot taller than his father and much stronger, the only thing King Snow had on him was his ten body guards.

Cato's fingers trailed over the skin of his neck, right over the hickey Clove had given him. Cato cursed under his breath, thinking of an excuse. "It's a birthmark, father. It has been there since I was born" he said.

The King started at his oldest son. "You don't have a birthmark. I would know."

Cato turned to his father, towering over him. "How would you know? You haven't spent more in twenty minuets in my presence in my entire life. Hell, this is the first conversation we have ever had. You couldn't have looked at me more than ten times since I was born. How would you know if I had a birthmark if you never look at me?" The King didn't have a response. He started at his son, their blue eyes clashing and lighting with fire and hatred. "I may never be as good of a King as you, but I know I'll be a better father" Cato spat.

If The King was angry before now he was infuriated. His hand lifted to strike his son and Cato readied himself. He would not shrink back or wince. The only thing that stopped him was the trumpets blaring a fanfare, announcing the arrival of the royals of Safre.

Both men were in attention when the carriage pulled up in front of the castle steps and the royals stepped out. "May I present, King Gloss of Safre" the King stepped out of the carriage. He shook the hand of King Snow of Panem before kissing the hand of his wife and exceptions bows from his sons.

"Queen Enobria of Safre" the Queen stepped out in so many jewels that she seemed to glow brighter than the son. Panem's King kissed her hand and the Queens both curtseyed. Cato had to hold back a laugh when Peeta's hand covered his eyes before they bowed to the woman.

"And Princess Glimmer of Safre." The Princess was far more bejewelled then her mother, she was almost blinding and not just because of her beauty. Snow kissed her hand and Princess Glimmer curtseyed to Queen Cashmere and the two boys bowed.

The party made their way inside. "Isn't Safre the richest kingdom? Why are they training with us?" Cato leaned over to his brother to ask.

Peeta sighed. He had covered for Cato at the meeting where it was decided to invite the Safre monarchy to visit Panem. "They don't have an army and since their so rich they need attention. It is quiet iron ice that you made that King statement today and yet you do not even know anything about being king" Peeta replied.

Cato grinned at the younger blond. "I don't need to, I have you" he said and shoved his brother with his shoulder.

They sat down at the large table in the grand hall for the feats the servants have prepared. The Kings and Queens chatted about their kingdoms and how beautiful the scenery was on their journey and trading prospects. Cato, Peeta and Glimmer didn't talk since children do not speak unless their spoken to and that rarely occurred.

That's why Cato was so surprised when Queen Enobria asked him, "are you excited about the wedding, Cato?"

Cato placed his fork down on his plate. "I don't know what you mean, your highness. What wedding?"

"The one between yourself and my daughter, of coarse" the Queen responded. "It must have slipped your mind, yes?"

Cato shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think you are mistaken, your majesty. I'm engaged to marry Katniss of Twelve and even that is a few years off."

Enobria gasped and her gloved hand covered her lips. "My poor child. You haven't heard."

"Heard what?" He asked, but the table was completely silence. Cato's eye fell on Peeta's face. He looked just as confused as he did, but even more hurt. "Heard what?" He repeated and his father's dead blue eyes met Cato's.

"The citizens of Twelve are rebelling. Katniss is dead and you are now betrothed to Princess Glimmer."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Clove! Clove!" Cato's deep voice echoed through her house as he banged on her front door before bursting into her home. "Clove! Clove, where are you?" He looked frantically around Clove's house and found her bed empty. The sky was still dark, it couldn't be later than one in the morning.

"Cato, why are you he- where is my door?" Clove asked as she stepped through the hole that used to be her front door.

"Oh my God, Clove" Cato said, his voice cracking as he took the small girl in his arms. "You're alive, you're still here. Thank God they haven't found you. I thought they found you."

"Cato, what's wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his tears falling onto the top if her head. She had never seen Cato cry, he was to strong and happy for that. He was scarring her.

He pulled away, sniffling slightly. "We have to go. I screwed up big time. We have to go. We have to go right now."

Clove looked at him, flabbergasted. Her face was contorted in a expression of confusion. "Why, Cato? What's wrong" she took his hand in hers but he just pulled away.

"I'll tell you on the way, ok? But we have to go now and never come back."

Clove nodded once, running into her room to change from her nightgown and stuffed her spare coins and dollars into her pockets along with anything valuable she could find. She ran outside to find Cato standing next to a pure-bread horse, a royal horse. Cato looked distraught and completely on edge and it broke her heart.

"Ready?" Cato asked her and she nodded. He helped her onto the black creature and climbed up in front of her. Her arms wrapped around his middle as Cato flicked the reigns and the horse took off. Clove looked back at the house she grew up in one last time before they were to far for her to see the small building. She would never see it again.

XxXxX

They had rode for a whole day and a half before the horse basically collapsed. The stallion kneeled near a river, drinking feverishly as if he was never drank before.

"I think were far enough to stop for a few hours" Cato said, looking up at the sky. The sun was rising and the sky was painted a beautiful blue and orange and skinning pink clouds covered the sky. Clove had never really seen a sunrise, not one as beautiful as this one anyway.

"Can you tell me what- or who- were running from?" She asked, sitting next to him on the some-what damp ground.

"I screwed up" was his answer. "Katniss is fucking dead and I had to marry Princess Glimmer and Peeta backed out of our deal and I said your name. I said your name!" Cato's head fell into his hands and tears escaped his sad blue eyes.

Clove wrapped his arms around her fiancé, kissing his cheek. "It's ok, Cato. Can you just slow down. Please explain."

Cato pulled his head out of his hands and met Clove's eyes. "Remember that plan Peeta and I have? He marries Katniss and becomes king and I run off with you?" Clove nodded. "Last night, we found out there was an uprising in Twelve and Katniss was killed."

"I'm sorry, Cato" Clove said. She knew the two were friends. They were basically best friends, that's why everyone thought it would be splendid for them to marry. They worked so well together and even if they didn't love each other on their wedding day, they would in five years.

Cato took a deep breath and this time excepted Clove's hand, holding it right in his own. "My father didn't tell us and arranged for me to marry Princess Glimmer of Safre. When Peeta found out he told me to forget it. He told me he would never marry Glimmer and I panicked" he stopped and took a deep breath, his heart heavy with what he did next. "I panicked and I told my father I couldn't marry her that there was someone else. I said your name and he made plans to kill you. I didn't even realise what I did until I saw the guards suiting up. I stole a horse and just had to find you and now were in the middle of nowhere and I don't know what to do anymore." He bowed his head and let a sob escape his lips.

Clove wrapped her arms around the man again, a few tears staining her own cheeks. What were they going to do? The King of Panem wanted her head and of someone recognised her lover, he would be ripped from her grasp forever.

She placed her hand on Cato's cheek and forced his head up, their tear filled eyes meeting. "Cato, this is me and you we are talking about. Our future, the one we have basically had planed since you kissed me that night under the stars. We will get through this, Cato" Clove said.

Cato let her words sink in and then smiled. "Let's get married."

"What?"

"Let's get married. Today. We'll find a church and we'll get married and we can start our lives together."

The corners of Clove's lips turned up in a smile, mirroring Cato's and she let a small laugh pass through her upturned lips. "Let's get married" she said and Cato picked her up in his strong arms, much like he did when they first got engaged, and spun her around. Both of them laughed before Cato placed her lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: so next chapter would be the wedding. Yay! I'm moving faster than I wanted so there are going to be some filler chapters coming up before my master plan takes effect. You should know guys, I don't have a plan for my stories, just general ideas and cliffhangers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys I am Catholic (I'm a cool Catholic that believes and gay rights and all that stuff) so most of this stuff is what I've learned in Sunday School (but I didn't really pay attention so this is probably wrong) and some from History class. I thought since back in the Middle Ages everyone was all religious and Catholic (besides Henry the eighth or whatever) and marriage was a big thing Snow wouldn't be able to like make them get divorced so this way they could always be together because it's in the presence of God and all that stuff. I think I just lost myself so like never mind. **

Chapter 6:

The couple stood in a church if one of the villages on the outskirts of Panem. They stood at the alter, their hands clasped together and a priest standing I front of them. He was reading from the Bible, the Latin rolling off his tong quickly and even if Clove was paying attention she wouldn't be able to understand much of it anyway.

"Cato, do you swear in the presence of God to take Clove as your wife through all hardships and difficulties 'till death do you part" the priest asked. He smiled and took a deep breath before saying,

"I do."

"And, Clove, do you swear in the presence of God to take Cato as your husband through all hardships and difficulties 'till death do you part?" He asked, turning to her.

Clove's eyes never left Cato's as she said, "I do."

The priest closed the Bible, placing it on the altar before finally saying, "now, by the power invested in me by the one true Lord, I per ounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The newlyweds' smiles only grew as Cato leaned over Clove and placed a soft kiss on their lips, binding the forever. "I love you, Clove" Cato whispered upon pulling away.

"I love you too."

XxXxX

"Now, wear are we going to live, my princess" Cato asked Clove as they sat on their horse, Maximus. Clove had named him that out of pure boredom during their ride the day before. Cato's hands were wrapped around her waist as she sat in front of them, holding the reigns and guiding the horse.

"Hmm" Clove thought and leaned back against her husband's chest. "I don't know, Cato. You pick a kingdom."

"I thought the wife was supposed to be the controlling one that makes all the decisions" Cato joked, placing a kiss on her temple.

Clove looked up at the man she had just married. "I have been a wife for a whole hour and you are the one that dragged me to the far corner of Panem. I am not deciding where we are starting our lives."

Cato sighed. "I don't want to live somewhere you don't want to, but I just want to ride aimlessly for two days."

"Where's a close kingdom?" Clove asked. "Maybe another day's ride away." They were just outside Panem now, between their old home and the kingdom of Opal.

"Helesta, Carest, Jerikum, and Towatha are a few" Cato listed off, thanking all the meetings he had zoned out during. I guess some things just stick with you always. "Carest is by the sea as well as Jerikum. Towatha is completely forest, I don't think you will like it much. I have always loved Helesta, it's in a mountain range. That'll be a nice place to live."

"Helesta" Clove repeated and smiled. "I think that would be a great place to start our life together." Cato smiled as well. Her turned Clove's face towards him and kissed her lips softly.

XxXxX

It took them a little more than a day to reach one of the outermost villages of Helesta. "Now all we need is a bed so we can finally sleep somewhere besides the ground" Clove said as Cato walked Maximus into town. The small village was in a valley, mountains looming over them on either side. The air had an autumn chill to it and the sun was high in the light blue sky. Cato let out a short laugh. "What is so funny?" She asked.

"You haven't slept on the ground once. You've slept on top of me for the past few nights" Cato said. "If you think you've slept uncomfortably then you should sleep in my position."

Clove looked at the back of his head for a moment. "I am taking that as a compliment" Clove said smartly and Cato laughed again. A comfortable silence fell over the couple again until Clove broke the silence. "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes" Cato said and he felt Clove's head fall against his back. Her arms tightened around his torso. "He said it was right by the river and there is the river."

Cato felt Clove's hot breath against his neck as she sighed. "I just want to sleep" she mumbled.

Cato grinned as he saw a small building near the creek. "Just wait a few more minuets, love. We are almost home."

**A/N: I feel like that chapter sucked, but it's really just a filler. Filler chapters are boring yet important. Just learn that lesson, kids. Haha, I feel like Barney and I've cussed out a little kid recently so I am basically Barney! I am freaking myself out so I'm just to stop so bye**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I HATE GLOBAL WARMING LIKE LITERALLY LAST WEEK IT WAS RAINING AND COLD AND NOW ITS HOT AND I HAVE ALLERGIES AND I DONT HAVE ANY ALLERGY MEDS BECAUSE NO ONE THOUGHT I WOULD BE SHOOTING SNOT OUT OF MY NOSE EVERY TWENTY SECONDS AND NOW ITS RAINING AGAIN LIKE MONDAY EVERYONE WAS WEARING SHORTS AND NOW IF YOU GO OUTSIDE YOU WILL BE SOAKED I KNOW CALIFORNIA IS TEMPERAMENTAL BUT THIS IS CRAZY PEOPLE**

**Sorry, for all of you who haven't read my stories before... I rant to you people. **

Chapter 7:

Their house was small. Smaller then the one Clove lived in while in Panem what seemed like years ago. It was two rooms with a unsteady bed in one and a uneven table and lopsided fireplace in the other, but they didn't care. Cato had found a job in town as a contractor and Clove as a seamstress. They're life was finally starting to fall into place.

"I know this is not what you're used to" Clove said as she sat at one of the poorly made chairs that Cato had made. Her eyes traveled along the dirty wooden floor as she felt Cato's eyes on her.

"I don't care" was all he said before Clove felt his presence next to her. His hand found her cheek and his thumb stroked her delicate skin. It was moments like this that they lacked since they left Panem. Sure, they were safe now, but there was still the lurking feeling hovering over them and making them downtown their safety. "I'm with you, Clove. That is all I've wanted for years and now I have it. I didn't care if we are living in a castle or a one roomed shack as long as I have you next to me the whole time."

Clove's eyes met Cato's and she leaned forward slightly, gently placing a kiss against Cato's lips. Her eyes fell closed and Cato's hands found a place on her waist. He pulled her closer and his lips found hers again. Clove's hand stroked his cheek with her fingers and rested her palm against his soft skin as she pulled away from the man she loves. Her forehead wrested against his and their eyes bore into each others.

"I love you, Cato Snow" she whispered. A smile danced across her lips when she said his name and when she saw how saying a few simple words made his eyes light up in childish joy.

"And I love you, Clove Snow" his grin was so wide she thought his face would crack, but then again, she was sure she had the same one lighting up her face on their wedding day. Cato's lips met her's once again in a kiss full of passion and wanting. To Clove, it felt like it had been years since he kissed her like that and she couldn't get enough of it. Or him.

He pulled away and it took all of Clove's will power not to jump his bone right then and there. Cato placed a kiss on her forehead. She could feel his smile against her skin. "You think the bed will break if I make love to you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I really don't care" she whispered and their lips met once again.

XxXxX

Clove's head rested on her husband's chest. One of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his finger trailing up and down her side, while the other fiddled with her loose, midnight hair. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only noises Clove could hear was the sound of Cato's heart in his chest and the sound of his calm breathing. Slow and steady.

"What was your mother like?" Clove asked, breaking the silence.

Cato's neck craned to the side to look into the face of his love. "Why do you ask?"

Clove's finger ran down his chest, tracing obscure and random patters on the tanned skin of his chest. "You talk about her, but I feel like I don't know her. I mean, she's your mother. She's basically responsible for all my happiness and I don't know anything about her, but that."

"Well, she was beautiful. Not like you're beautiful. Like you are more mysterious and different while she was perfect. People tell me I look like her. She was also really nice. I remember before dinner, we would sneak down to the kitchen and eats sweets without the cook noticing. She would also take me outside, into the village. That's how I know how to get out of the castle without anyone noticing. She was my best friend before Peeta came along."

Clove smiled, her head falling against his chest again. "She sounds nice. I would have liked her."

"What about your mother? What was she like?" Cato asked her. He felt her stiffen against him. Clove never talked about her family. All he knew was that they were dead. He had thought about looking them up in the records in the castle library, but decided against it. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

"I don't really remember her" Clove said. "All she really did was sit in bed all day. I kind of resented her. I had to go out and steal to live while my father just drank and she just sat there. Then she died and everything went farther downhill. Then I met you."

Cato kissed the top of her head and tightened the arm that was around her. "We are like the sunshine in each other's dark, dark lives" Cato said, his tone sarcastic but the look in his eyes serious.

"But now our life is going to get a whole lot sunnier."

**A/N: that chapter sucked. I'm sorry for putting you all through that. And has anyone noticed how much sex they have? Like damn, I don't know where this story is coming from like I don't have a plan. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

King Snow stood at his war table. The map of his own kingdom and a few surrounding ones was stretched out in from of him with a few markers on the places where his men have looked for his son with no avail.

"Sir" one of the King's knights stood at the door. His armour was first and it was clear he had just come back from a mission.

The king turned, sighing as he saw the man empty handed. "Where did you come from?" The King asked him.

"Carest and Helesta" the knight said, his hand running through his dark brown hair. "We did not even find a trace of the fugitives anywhere."

"You searched every outlying village, district and town. You and your men looked everywhere you possible could? Is there even a chance that you could have missed them?"

"No. We searched every where. We even searched the woods and the mountains. We even went so far to search abandoned houses and even some mind shafts on the outskirts of Twelve."

The King turned back to the table, putting markers on Carest and Helesta. They needed to look farther and in more places. He needed to find his son before the royals of Safre decide to forget Cato and have princess Glimmer marry Peeta. Then his younger son would become king and he would be the laughing stock of the continent. "You are dismissed."

He heard the footsteps of the knight slowly retreating. Snow just starred at the map, not knowing what to do. He didn't have enough men and the rulers of almost all the neighbouring kingdoms have been notified, but there was only so much they could do. He cursed his son. Cursed him because he knew exactly how to hide from him and his duties. And for what? A stupid, poor girl? He might have not been the greatest father, but he gave his sons everything: riches, birth rights and a future. And he just threw it all away for a girl who couldn't possibly love him.

Loud, quick footsteps bounced off the walls and the King's attention was grasped by the man behind him's heavy breathing. "Your majesty."

Snow turned around. "What is it? Have you found the prince?"

"Not yet, sir, not yet" he breathed heavily, almost doubling over. It seemed he had ran there from the stables or the courtyard.

The king sighed, anger taking over him. "Then why are you bothering me?"

"We found Prince Cato's horse. He was running free in Jerikum this morning. The man who owned him said he bought him from a man, a young man no older then nineteen, who was traveling through with his new bride. He matched the description of the prince and we have reason to believe it is him" the knight said.

King Snow grinned and turned back to the board. "Then send more men east. If we don't find them soon then we will turn back and look through the other kingdoms. We will find the prince."

XxXxX

"Hello, love" Cato smiled as he walked through the door of his home.

Clove turned her head. "Hi" she smiled as Cato's arms wrapped around her from behind and he left a kiss on the top of her head. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. You have no idea how hard and boring being a blacksmith is."

"I'm sure being a contractor would be much more interesting" she replied and Cato groaned. He sat down on the table next to her, his jaw slack and his face annoyed.

"People get fired all the time, Clove."

"I know. I just like to tease you about it."

Cato chuckled and left a soft kiss on her lips. "I can not believe we have been married for almost six months" Cato grinned. Clove stood up and moved across the table to sit on her husband's lap.

"I know" she said, her hand resting on the side of his face. "It's nice. Just being able to live with you without the threat of being killed or losing you forever." Clove leaned up and kissed Cato again.

"I agree." Cato ran his hand through her long dark hair and placed a kiss on her cheek. "But, you have to admit, life is getting pretty boring."

"Hmm, I guess."

"So, you agree maybe we need something to make our life together more interesting and exciting?"

Clove's eyebrows raised as she looked up at her almost stuttering husband. "Yes. Now will you stop avoiding what you want to discus and just spit it out?"

Cato' sees looked everywhere but hers when he said, "I just though maybe we could have a baby."

"A baby?" Clove asked, a bit shocked by his statement. She had thought about children. What woman doesn't think about children? But she had never thought Cato had.

"Yes."

"A half me, half you human being running around, screaming and throwing things kind of baby?"

"...yes?" Clove starred at him. "Look, Clove, I love you and I have always though that when we were married we would have a baby. If you don't want to have a baby then we won't because I want you to be happy, Clove. I will always put your happiness over mine."

Clove smiled and kissed Cato's cheek. "I want to have a baby with you, Cato. I just didn't expect you to bring it up."

Cato smiled and their lips met half way in a soft and loving kiss. When they pulled away, Cato's smile had turned into one of happiness to one of mischief. "Then maybe we should get started on that."

**A/N: MORE CLATO SEX! This time they're making a baby. Like yay! Is it just me or do I suck at fluff? I feel like I do and I love reading it, but hate writing it. And isn't Cato smart? He gave his horse to a guy that looks like him and his wife to sell it to get his dad of his trail. He is so, so smart! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

One year later...

Clove lay on her bed, both her hands resting on her stomach where they're was a small bump forming. She was just wasting the hours until Cato got home and she could tell him the news. She could just picture his face when she hold him. She could only hope he doesn't faint.

"Clove? You home?" Cato's voice traveled through their small house and she could not contain the grin spreading across her face.

She tried to keep the smile out of her voice when she called back, "in here."

He walked into their bed room, stopping in the doorway and leaning against the broken frame. She was reminded of the morning of her eighteenth birthday when Cato did the exact same thing and game her the exact same smile that still melted her heart every time. "Nice to see you, beautiful" Cato said and walked the rest of the way into the room.

Cato fell onto the bed next to her. He rested his head on the same pillow as hers rested and he placed a kiss on her temple. "I missed you today" she said and turned her head to kissed his lips.

"You did?" He asked, diving in for one more kiss. "And why do you miss me today of all days?"

Clove bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile. "I found something out this morning and I have waited all day to tell you. I know you will be so happy."

"And what did you find out that is so important and amazing?" Cato asked sarcastically, not expecting much for an answer. Cato's fingers brushed over her stomach, where a small, almost unnoticeable bump was growing, before his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm with child."

Cato's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "Really? Are you sure?" He asked, excitement taking over him as he jumped up onto his knees and straddled his wife. Clove gave a small laugh and nodded. Cato's lips were on hers in a second flat in a passionate kiss that just made Clove melt.

"We are going to be parents" Clove laughed as Cato leaned his forehead against hers. Cato's grin was so wide and so infectious that Clove had one almost just as wide across her glowing face.

"The best parents on this whole continent" he stated, dipping down one more time to place a light but loving kiss on his pregnant wife lips. "I love you so much, Clove."

"I love you more" she whispered back, her lips bushing his as she spoke.

He smiled. "I love you most."

XxXxX

King Snow had basically given up on looking for his son over the last year and a half since he had ran away from his responsibilities. Sure, he still had a few groups of men searching neighbouring kingdoms and the forest in between for the escaped prince, but it wasn't urgent to find him any longer.

Peeta had married Glimmer. After a few months without his brother he threw aside his own feelings and did what was right for his kingdom. Their married life wasn't happy, but it wasn't supposed to be.

A knock came on his study door. "Come in" the King said, flipping through his legal documents and trade agreements.

A knight, the same one that told him of the stand in couple a year before stood in the doorway. "Your majesty" he bowed. He was almost exiled after he delivered the news that sent them on the wild goose chaise just to find out that they were commoners.

"Yes?" Snow asked the knight.

"We found them. And we am absolutely certain that it is them. I had seen him and his wife with my own two eyes."

King Snow smiled a vicious smile. "Then bring my son home."

**A/N: oh shitttt! But Clove's preggers so there's gonna be a chubby cheeked baby Clato and he or she is gonna be so cuteeeee. But will King Snow kill their beautiful baby? You will have to wait and see... Dun, dun, dun, DUN**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HI! To the guest Katie: first of all, your stories are always going to suck to you, that just means their good. You can't give up on it before you even start. I bet you that people will like your story if you publish it, you just have to give it a shot. Publish it then PM me and tell me what it is and I'll read it. **

Chapter 10:

Cato held Clove's hair from her face as she sat crouched over their chamber pot, throwing up what she ate for dinner the night before.

"I think I'm good" Clove said, sitting up and leaning back against the chest of her husband. "It is not possible for me to throw up something I have never eaten."

Cato's lips kissed her forehead. "Morning sickness is really bad, huh?" He asked and Clove scoffed.

"More like all the time sickness" Clove said. "I can not take this any longer. Why can't babies be born at three months?" Cato gave her a glass of water and she drank it gratefully. Her dinner tasted much better the first time around.

Cato picked Clove off on the floor and carried her bridal style over to their bed. "Hmm, the next few months will be fun now, won't they?" Cato's hand moved from the small of her back to her the small bump on his wife's abdomen. Cato put a soft kiss on her lips.

"I just can't wait to see our baby" Clove grinned, her hand resting on top of Cato's. He mirrored her grin and they kissed again.

"Neither can I" he whispered back. Clove rested her head on his chest and her eyes fell closed. Soon enough she was asleep. Cato laid back against their old headboard without waking his love and closed his own eyes.

Their nap was short-lived, however, by men barging into their home. The men's swords were raised and they were covered from head to toe in armour, almost as if they were expecting a huge threat. Cato pushed Clove behind him and grabbed his sword from under their bed.

"Prince Cato of Panem?" One of the men asked. Cato clenched his jaw and didn't respond, but he recognised the man. The Prince knew the knight recognised him as well. The knight put his sword back in his sleeve on his belt. "Your father has wants you in Panem. And your wife. You are to come with us."

XxXxX

Cato and Clove sat in a carriage, heading back to Panem. Neither one of them thought that this day would ever come. When they left almost two years before they said goodbye to Panem for good thinking no one can find them. They thought they were safe. It was a sad occasion for both if them as well, being dragged from their home. The place where they started their life together and were supposed to raise their child.

They were sitting on different sides of the carriage, the doors locked from the outside. They had been traveling for about a day and were still no where close to the Castle. "Cato" Clove said, her face a light shade of green.

"Clove, are you ok?" He asked. He reached across the same space and placed his hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Morning..." She barely choked out before Cato banged his hands on the walls of the carriage.

Cato banged his hand on the side of the carriage. "Hey! Stop the carriage!" The carriage immediately came to a stop and the door swung open.

"What' she problem in here?" A knight asked. Clove fumbled for the door, barely getting her upper body out before throwing up her meals from the day before on the man's shoes.

"I am so sorry" Clove said, having Cato help pull her back into the carriage.

"No, no. My apologies, Princess, we had no idea of your motion sickness. We will try to take a smother route and leave the door unlock, just in case your stomach flips again" he said and shut the door.

"Did he call me princess?" Clove asked Cato as he sat her back down next to him. He leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well, that is what happens when a woman marries a prince."

Clove intertwined her fingers with Cato, needing something to hold onto. "I never thought of you as a Prince, not since that first day at the market when I almost sliced your head off."

Cato chuckled. "Oh, was that a fun day. One of the most fun of my life, especially in my opinion. That knife to my throat was the highlight of my year. I think I still have a scar."

Clove pulled at the neckline of Cato's shirt to look at his neck. She ran her hand over the soft skin of his neck. "There is no scar there, Cato. You are just a crazy, crazy man."

Cato smiled and kissed her nose. "Just crazy for you, love." He leaned in and was about to kiss her lips, but she escaped from his embrace and was sick once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It took two more days to reach Panem and the prince and his wife were met with everything but a royal fanfare. The king and his heir stood on the steps of the castle! dressed smartly and waiting patiently. "The Prince and his wife, your highness" the knight bowed and the door of the carriage opened, letting Cato mans Clove out.

To say it was awkward would be the biggest understatement of the century. "So this is the girl you gave up the kingdom for, Cato?" The King asked, his eyes looking her up and down. She felt like a slab of meat for sale and she wasn't good enough for the buyer apparently.

"Yes, Father, and I would gladly give everything up for her once again" Cato said. He felt Clove's hand slide into his own and give a small, reassuring squeeze. The two men's eyes met and hatred was lighting a fire in both pairs of icy blue eyes.

"Maybe we should discuss this inside. Over dinner perhaps? You two must be hungry after your long journey" Peeta said.

"Actually, I think we should send Cato's wife to her chambers so the three of us should talk about this situation alone" the King suggested.

Clove stayed silent, not sure where she came into play. This was the first time she had felt misplaced or irrelevant with Cato. She never though the absence of royal blood in her was ever a problem, but now, standing in front of the royal family, she felt so ordinary.

"Anything you say to me can be said to Clove. She is my wife, Father, even though you don't approve." The King's eyes narrowed at Cato's statement.

"Fine" Snow grumbled and the party made their way to the King's study.

XxXxX

"So tell me, Cato. How legal is this marriage hmm?" Snow asked, leaning back in his chair, his fingers lacing together atop his desk.

"We were married in the Our Lady of Angels church in Valiže. I'm sure you know the one. You had it built after Mother died" Cato replied.

The King nodded. "And how long ago was this?"

"Almost two years."

"And I assume this marriage is consummated." Cato nodded. The light blush on Clove's face was enough to confirm it. "I wish I could say I'm surprised, Cato. You have made sure there is no possible way I can break you two apart or at least make you marry another."

Cato smiled, interlocking his fingers with Clove's. "Now that you have excepted my marriage are we aloud to go home?"

The king unclasped his hands, bringing one to his chin. "Hmm, I would prefer you and your wife stay here. I would love to get to know my new daughter-in-law." The king smiled at Clove. His smile was sick and crooked. It almost scared her.

Clove gave Cato a small smile. She didn't want the king sensing her discomfort and fear. That man was already after her blood after all. She turned to Cato, seeing that he opened his mouth to complain but she gave his hand a sqeeze and interrupted him, "We can stay for a few days, Cato. I have always wanted to get to know your family."

Cato eyed her suspiciously as his father clasped his hands together once again. "Splendid. But what about your family, Miss Clove? I'm sure they would like to know your here, safe and sound."

"My family has been dead for a quite a while now, it's just Cato left" Clove said. "And please, call me Clove. Miss is much to formal for me."

Boy, did she know how to push his buttons. "Well, Clove, Cato, I will have a maid show you to your room."

XxXxX

Clove lay in the center of the oversized king bed she shared with her husband, her arms and legs spewed out lazily and her silk nightgown feeling like a cloud against her skin. "Next time we run off and get married forget running off together and just bring me here" Clove said as she felt Cato's fingers trail around the features of her face.

"Whatever you say, beautiful" Cato murmured, his lips brushed against the skin of Clove's cheek.

Clove took Cato's face between her hands and kissed him square on the lips. It was the first real kiss they had since the night before the knights had come. The kiss was full of passion and wanting and love it was almost over whelming. Cato rolled Clove onto her back, his lips still attacking hers and his hand coming to a stop on her stomach.

Suddenly Cato pulled away, a expression of happiness and pure shock on his face. "Did the baby just kick?"

Clove threw her head back on the pillow and laughed. "The baby did not kick. I am pretty sure he doesn't have feet yet."

"I think she kicked and what do you mean he? The baby is going to be a girl."

"No, he is not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, he is not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, he is not!"

"Yes, she is!"

"What are you willing to bet on this?" Clove asked her husband.

"I will give you a back rub if it's a boy and if it's a girl I get bragging rights for the rest of her long life."

Clove's hand rested on Cato's cheek and she whispered, "sounds fair," before pulling his lips back down to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A small knock came at the door and Cato silently slid from under the covers, trying not disturb his sleeping wife. He silently open the door to be met with a copy of his own blue eyes. "Peeta?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Hi- I just, um... I wanted to apologize" Peeta stuttered, his eyes looking at his recently shined shoes. It was early in the morning. Peeta had already been an early riser apposed to Cato, although he was nothing compared to Clove.

Cato gave him a confused look. "For what?"

Peeta bit his lip. "Saying I wouldn't marry Glimmer after I found out Katniss died. We had a deal and I shouldn't have backed out of it. I was just hurt and upset and, between you and me, she is really, for lack of a better word, annoying."

Cato barked out a laugh. "It's fine, Peeta. I understand. If Clove was killed I wouldn't marry Glimmer either."

"She's actually not that bad once you get to know her, just sometimes I want to kill her she is just so annoying."

"I know how you feel." A moment of silence passed between them before Cato suggested, "why don't we go for a walk. I want to hear more about your wife."

They walked through the corridors before they were in the palace gardens. The sun was just rising and no one but the servants were up yet. "How mad at me were you after I left?" Cato asked.

Peeta let out a light chuckle. "Extremely. If you would have come back I probably would have sent you to the guillotine right then and set the blade myself. Then I calmed down and got to know Glimmer. We became friends and marrying her didn't seem like the worst thing in the world."

"Do you love her?"

"Not like I loved Katniss. She is my best friend." Cato smiled at his younger brother, nodding. "What about you and Clove? How do you feel about being dragged back here?"

"I just want to go back to Helesta and live our lives without Father always looming over us, but there is no possible way he will let us leave those gates again."

Peeta added, "he sealed off all of our secret ways out after you left. Well, almost all. Now the only way out is through the gates and under the willow."

"The willow has always been the best way out though" Cato grinned and Peeta mirrored his brother's smile.

"I know. That is why I told Father most of our other ones. He has always hated that tree though. I'm surprised he did not chop it down just to be rid of it."

"It's where Mother and I used to play before you were born. It was her favourite spot. You know anything of hers is either locked away or Father prohibits it."

Peeta nodded. He always became quiet when his mother was brought up because he doesn't have anything to say about her.

"But tell me, Peeta. Do I have any nieces or nephews running around the castle? Knowing myself, I would not notice any screaming babies when we arrived yesterday" Cato asked his brother, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to hide the smile on his face. He did not want to give the news away.

Peeta let out a low chuckle. "No, not yet. We are trying for an heir though, but that is mostly to get Father and Glimmer's parents off our backs."

"Well, I guess I'm ahead of you in that department as well. Will you ever do something before me? I am so tired of being a trend setter."

"What are you talking about, Cato?" Peeta asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Cato sighed, his hand coming up to slap against his forehead.

"How thick can you get, Peeta?"

Peeta blushed red. "I am not thick, Cato! You are just terrible at explaining things!" He stopped and faced Cato and Cato turned to face Peeta as well. Peeta crossed his arms across his chest and his blue eyes narrowed.

"Ok. Clove is pregnant. Now, you can not go around telling everyone or this child will be my one and only. We have not talked about how we are telling people, but your my brother. I wanted you to know first."

Peeta grinned and embraced his brother. It wasn't a "bro-hug" but it wasn't a completely mushy and gushy one either. It was just what the two brothers needed after being apart for over a year. "Good for you, Cato. You will be a great father."

"Thank you, Peet" Cato said, patting his back a few times. They released each other and continued walking. They knew their father or one of his men would be watching them soon if they weren't already.

"And I am sure Father would be over joyed to hear about your child" Peeta said, sarcasm hinting in his voice. "But it would not be a top priority until a few months after he or she is born."

"What do you mean?" Cato asked, his eyes narrowing. To hear that the first half royal half commoner blooded child would not be something the strictest king Panem had ever seen would be concerned about meant something very big is about to happen in the kingdom.

Peeta swallowed hard. "After the last meeting discussing trades with Towatha. I had forgotten my wedding band. I hate wearing it, but Glimmer insists for image so I went back to get it. Before I went in, I heard Father talking to the royals of Towatha about completely whipping out the outlining villages and districts. Afterwards they would have a battle, sign a peace treaty and all will be even."

Cato blinked, confused by his brother's words. "Wh-why would he do that?"

"For power. If people get killed, everyone else will become scared and turn to the king for protection and vengeance. Father would have all the control he could possible have and soon enough kill off the members of the Parliament. Without Parliament standing in his way, Father can declare war on every surrounding country. Helesta, Cerest, Jerikum, Safre, and what is left of Twelve will be under Towatha and Panem's control. We have the best army on the continent and could easily take over especially with Towatha backing us up. If that happens he will kill you, me, Clove and Glimmer and brainwash your child to take over the kingdom after him and rule it the way he thinks it should be ruled. It would be a dictatorship and hundreds of thousands of people will lose their lives."

They were now stopped under the willow tree. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the sounds of one mockingjay singing a familiar four note melody in the background.

Cato broke the silence. "What do we do? We can not let him get away with this."

"We have to find a way to kill him or exile him when the time is right."

"He can not know we even have the slightest idea of his plan though. And he certainly can not know that we are planning to over throw him."

Peeta nodded. "Not a word of this to anyone." Peeta's eyes shifted towards the castle and he saw his father, escorting both his wife and Cato's to them. "Now smile, because the love of your life is coming this way."

Cato ginned when he saw Clove, a tentative smile on her own face. "If you insist, young Peeta." He threw his arm over his brother's shoulder as Peeta let out a laugh.

**A/N: I was in the mood for Peeta Cato bonding ok. I wanted to show that even though Cato left and Peeta kinda turned his back on him that they are still best friends and will be forever. And Glimmer and Peeta love each other like best friends not lovers. They don't mind being married. We just finished learning about the French Revolution in History class so I thought I would incorporate it since it goes along with my plan. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"When will the baby start to kick?" Cato asked, his face inches away from his wife's stomach. He pushed his nose against her stomach. "I am starting to doubt you are really in there, Clover II. Don't hide from your papa, ok." He placed a kiss on her stomach, through the fabric of her nightdress.

"He is in there. He is moving around all the time and if our baby is a girl, her name will not be Clove" the mother said.

Cato raised his head, resting it on his hand. "And what would we name her then, Mama?"

"I always liked the name Ellanise. We would call her Ella for short. For a boy, I was thinking of Ezekiel or Zeke."

"I like Ella but Ellanise sounds like someone sneezing."

"What about boy names? It is a 50/50 chance after all."

"I will not pick a boys name because it is Papa's little girl in there." He kissed her stomach one more time. "I love you so much, baby. And I love your mama." Clove smiled and this time Cato kissed her lips.

"A baby?" A familiar, cold voice came from the doorway. Cato's head turned to see his father standing in the doorway, a sower expression on his face. "I have to say, I did not see that coming."

"Yes, Coriolanus, Cato and I are expecting. We found out a few days ago and just haven't decided how to tell everyone yet" Clove smiled at her father-in-law. It was clear he was becoming quite annoyed with them.

A twisted smile appeared on his pale face. "Then we must tell the kingdom. I will make the announcement tomorrow. I am sure everyone will be overjoyed. Almost as much as I am to be a grandfather." And with that, he left.

XxXxX

"Back straight, Princess. You can not attend a royal dinner slouching like that" Effie Trinket, the most etiquette and well behaved woman in all of Panem, scolded. "And you want to use the salad fork when you are eating salad why on earth are you even looking at that fork? Can you at least try, Princess, so you will not embarrass your family at this banquet?"

Clove took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger under control. "I am sorry, Mam. I am trying."

"I know, I know. You just have to try harder, Princess" Effie sighed. They had been going at this for hours and both of them were past done.

"Effie, how about you take a break. Maybe I can get through to Clove" Glimmer suggested.

Effie sighed. "I suppose you can give it a try, Princess. Bit I doubt you will be able to get through that ape of a girl" she said before excusing herself and leaving the room.

"Well, that was lady like" Clove said sarcastically.

Glimmer propped her feet up on the table, grabbing a few grapes and popping them into her mouth. "Yes, Effie is the definition of etiquette and when I was her student before my wedding she had a hard time believing I was raised as a princess. I had to cheat to get her to pass me."

Clove raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in interest. "How ever did you do that?"

"Sit straight and copy every move Peeta makes because that man is perfect. And eat slowly and chew with your mouth closed and do not talk unless you are spoken to. Trust me, you do not want to talk, but do not zone out because that makes you look so much worse."

"Thank you. You have no idea how helpful you are."

Glimmer twirled a piece of her blond hair around her finger. "You were struggling worse then me. Us Princess brides need to stick together. I have never had a girl friend around my age and I thought we would start off on the right foot" Glimmer smiled at Clove.

Clove returned the smile and stood up, putting out her hand for Glimmer to take. "Then you want to ditch, since I am already a master of etiquette and manners?"

Glimmer took Clove's hand and pulled herself up. They linked their arms together and Glimmer pulled the younger girl out the door. "I know exactly where we can go. King Coriolanus I had this bed made for his wife when she was pregnant with Peeta and Cato's grandfather and it is the most comfortable bed you will ever sleep on."

They giggled about stupid things as Glimmer pulled Clove into a secluded part of he castle she had never been in. She pulled her into a room with a old looking door and onto the bed. Clove sighed. "Oh my goodness. I feel like I am laying on a cloud!"

"I know" Glimmer sighed, her eyes falling closed and her head buried in a pillow.

"So," Clove said, turning on her side and resting her head on her hand. "Deepest, darkest secret about your marriage. Go!"

Glimmer's head emerged from the pillow with a pensive look on her perfect face. "Peeta still sleeps with the stuffed bear his mother gave him when he was born."

"No way!" Clove exclaimed. "Cato has a stuffed rabbit and it was the only thing he brought with him besides money when we ran."

"Does he still sleep with it?" Glimmer asked, laughing.

"No, but he does keep it on his bedside table and it is usually the first thing I see ever morning."

Glimmer let out a high pitched giggle. "I guess they are brothers."

Clove laughed as well and the rest of their night was full giggles and stories.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Clove looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging on the door of her wardrobe. She sighed. She didn't look or feel like herself. Her hair was up, like all the first class girls over sixteen wear their hair. Her dress was also tight, making it seem like the bump where her child is growing was too large for her petite frame. The blue silk dress also could not be buttoned all the way since the seamstress hadn't thought she would gain so much weight in the month since her measurements were taken.

Her eyes didn't leave her reflection when her husband walked in. Cato smiled and came up behind her, placing his hand on her stomach and kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful, Clove."

"No I don't" she sighed. "I look fat and it is so obvious this dress doesn't fit right and my hair looks stupid. Everyone will just think of me as the poor girl a prince pitied enough to marry."

Cato just stared at her, his face blank for a few seconds. "Clove, you look beautiful. You don't look fat, you look like you are growing life inside you. And you look beautiful, you always look beautiful without even trying, love. And no one will think of you as a poor girl, they'll just pity me for being so hopelessly in love with a woman who couldn't possible love me as much."

Clove smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. "The dress still doesn't fit" she murmured into his shirt.

He looked at her back where the buttons we're in the wrong holes and some were completely discarded. "That's because you are terrible at buttoning. You can not unbutton my shirt when it is right in front of you now turn around so I can fix your dress."

Clove blushed and turned around so her back was facing her love. She felt his fingers softly brush the skin of her back as he realigned the buttons of her dress. "Thank you" she said, facing him again once he was done.

"Anything to make my wife and child look beautiful" he smiled. Clove lifted herself onto her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her once more before saying, "we should probably go down before Father sends someone to find us and we start doing things that shouldn't be walked in on."

"You are probably right" she smiled. They shared one more kiss before Cato took her hand and lead her to the grand dinning room. Glimmer, Peeta as well as the King, Queen of Jerikum and their children were sitting at the table. They were having what looked like a polite conversation when the Queen excused herself.

"Oh, Prince Cato. Why, you have grown since I have last seen you. You have become such a gentlemen" the Queen stood and walked over to Cato.

"I guess it has been a few years, your majesty" Cato responded politely. "Was it my eighteenth birthday ball that I last spoke to you?"

"Yes, I believe so. Then you were just becoming a man and now look at you, married with a child on the way. Hard to believe you came so far in only two years" the Queen said, turning her attention to Clove. "And you are Princess Clove correct?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I would curtesy but I tend to lose my balance now that I am a little unbalanced" Clove said, shaking the woman's hand.

She laughed. "Trust me, dear. I understand. I could barely walk straight towards the end of my pregnancy with all three of my children. Now, I am sorry, but I spent all day trying to recall what kingdom you are from."

"Actually, I was born and raised here in Panem."

"You are a from a royal family, I presume."

Clove took a deep breath. "I was born a commoner. Cato met me in the market one day and it was almost love at first sight."

"Oh" was all the Queen said. She gave the young black haired girl a false smile before taking her seat beside Jerikum's King.

"I told you" Clove whispered in Cato's ear while he pulled out her seat and helped her to sit down. King Snow and his wife joined them soon after for diner.

XxXxX

Clove sat at the table, picking at her salad and trying to keep up with the conversation. The little schooling she did have did not prepare her for royal conversations at all. It also did not help that her child would simply not stop moving.

If Cato knew that "his little girl" was causing such a fuss inside her he would be glued to her stomach, wanting to feel her. Clove knew when their baby started kicking she would have to tell him and he will be at her side 24/7. She loved spending time with her husband, but there was only so much of him her pregnant self could take.

She took a small bite of salad, catching a few words about how Jerikum's coal mining industry has improved since Twelve's rebellion before there was a small jab in her abdomen. She took in a sharp breath, her hand going directly to the spot where she felt it.

It happened again and she gave herself a small smile. She reached next to her, grasping Cato's free hand in her own and moving it to the spot where their child kicked. No one seemed to notice Cato give Clove a confused look before their baby kicked the skin under his hand.

Cato grinned at her and intertwined their fingers together. He bent over, whispering an I love you and kissing her cheek before joining back into conversation.

XxXxX

"Aren't nurseries just adorable? All the little baby clothes and the little baby toys and the little baby crib" Glimmer gushed as she sat in the middle of a circle of baby clothes.

"You have baby fever, Glim" Clove responded, rocking in a rocking chair while rubbing her stomach. That was the only way to relax the baby.

Glimmer picked up a pink garments and held the soft fabric against her fair skin. "I am just so excited for my niece or nephew to be born."

"And tired of our father-in-law pestering you about bearing his heir."

Glimmer sighed. "Well, it doesn't look like my child will even be the heir anyway. Peeta heard Coriolanus talking about now that Cato is back so is the rightful king."

Clove's eyes closed and her head tilted back. "Well, Coriolanus will not let me be queen."

"Doesn't sound like he will let Peeta be king either" Glimmer said and a short silence fall over them. "Let's not worry about who is going to be king, Clo. We have this absorbable little baby to worry about." Glimmer crawled over to Clove and kissed her baby bump, telling him/her in the most annoying baby voice possible, "you are going to be so cute. Yes you are, yes you are."

"Never talk to my child like that again" was all Clove said before Glimmer fell back onto the floor, laughing.


End file.
